The Witch and the Dark Councillor
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Led to the forgotten world of Medea by the spirit of his ancestor, The Sith Inquisitor unlocks secrets that have been hidden by the great Tulak Hord, but he meets the Swamp Witch Metallia and a friendship is formed. Now, two years after he left, he returns as Darth Imperius with the Hero of Tython, hoping to find a way to stop the Sith Emperor.


The Witch and the Dark Councillor

Prologue part one: Arrival on Medea

Cover Image: Kallig's descendant and Metallia standing on the swamp in front of the ghostly images of Tulak Hord and Aloysius Kallig.

* * *

><p>Over one thousand years ago, there were two very powerful Sith Lords of the Empire, Tulak Hord, an immensely talented being who was feared as the Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness and regarded as the most fearsome Sith Sorceror and Lightsaber Duelist of his time and Aloysius Kallig, the Empire's greatest general whose martial prowess and strength in the force rivalled even Hord's own.<p>

After a successful conquest, Kallig experienced a vision in his sleep. In that vision, the Sith General saw a world that was almost completely enveloped by the Dark Side of the Force.

Kallig told Hord about his vision and the two conducted a ritual to unlock the path to that world and as the path opened, the two Sith Lords took only their most trusted apprentices and acolytes with them.

Leaving their ships behind, the Sith made their first contact with the inhabitants of their newly discovered world.

The inhabitants were primitive warring clans, mostly human who wielded the Dark Side proficiently but not enough to match the power of even the youngest of Sith Lords.

Hord and Kallig raised their crimson-bladed lightsabers and showed them the Dark Side in its purest form. The two Sith Lords unleashed lightning storms and twisted many creatures using Sith Alchemy. They were worshipped as Gods to the inhabitants, much like the ancient Dark Jedi had become to the Sith Species long ago.

Kallig renamed the newly trained inhabitants from "Maidens" to "Witches" and armed them with knowledge of the more arcane aspects of the Dark Side so that they may play their part in Hord's twisted designs.

Before leaving Medea, Hord, conducted a ritual so vile that it created a monster that embodied darkness and hunger. The Witches feared it and named it the "Hundred Knight".

Even after Hord and Kallig left Medea, they were worshipped with religious fervour as Gods and the very architects of Magic. Their exploits became a legend and from that legend, a prophecy was born.

"_In a time of great chaos, the heir of the Dark Gods will arrive, wielding a blade of bloody flame. He will bring with him the powers of both Light and Darkness so that he may usher in a new age on Medea."_

* * *

><p>Now, over a thousand years in the future, the prophecy was now in motion, for Kallig's descendant was now being led to Medea by the restless spirit of his ancestor.<p>

In the vast void of space, the descendant of Kallig meditated aboard his ship. The slave turned Sith Inquisitor was a slender human male in his early twenties with pale silver hair that grew down to his lower neck and ghostly white eyes, but despite his profession as a Sith Apprentice, he did not bear the tell-tale signs of Dark Side corruption, instead, he appeared to glow with the radiance of the Light Side. He wore the traditional vestments of the Sith, hooded black robes adorned with a red and grey trim and large shoulder pads. At his side was his ancestor's mask, a relic that resembled a metal skull with hollow black eyes and his curved-hilt lightsaber.

The sound of the running engines, the sleeping breaths of his companions and the beeping of the ship's monitors did nothing to break the Descendant of Kallig's meditations, for his mind existed on a different plane at the moment as he focused on the force.

Studying the discipline of a Sith Sorcerer, he was a master at the arcane aspects of the Dark Side and he used forbidden rituals and techniques to augment his power.

Sith fed off powerful emotions to invoke the Dark Side of the Force, but the descendant of Kallig knew that there were emotions just as powerful as fear, hatred and anger, such as love, happiness and compassion. Anger was directed at those who hurt those he loved and compassion for the weak directed his hatred towards those who preyed on the innocent. He walked the path of light because of his strong emotions and not despite of. More than anything, he was a true Revanite and he followed Revan's dual nature.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Though passion I gain strength.

Through strength I gain power.

Through power I gain victory.

Through victory my chains are broken.

The Force shall set me free."

The descendant of Kallig uttered the mantra as he meditated. To him, the Force was about power and the Sith Code embodied freedom instead of malice. To a former slave, freedom and power were once distant dreams. The code allowed his ideologies to fuel his struggles, both on the battlefield and on meetings when necessary.

He knew his beliefs were possibly an abomination to the Sith way of thinking, but they served both him and the Empire well.

The Sith Inquisitor's meditations were interrupted by a phantasmal presence, of a long dead Sith Lord, Aloysius Kallig himself, who appeared as a ghostly man in light armour and the same metallic skull mask.

_"Son of my Sons..."_ Kallig's spirit called out to his descendant from the shadows.

The spirit's appearance broke the Sith Inquisitor's meditations and he rose to meet his ancestor's ghost.

"Have you come with yet another warning?" The Sith Inquisitor spoke in his trademark sophisticated yet sardonic tone. "I have claimed your mask and lightsaber; I should be ready to face Zash now."

_"Not just yet."_ Kallig's spirit shook his ghostly head at his descendant's impatience. _"Deep in the world of Medea lies the fortress that became Ortan Cela's tomb, there you will find my armour."_ The spectre spoke of the location of the final piece of his relics to his descendant.

The Sith Inquisitor had heard the name 'Ortan Cela' before from his Dashade Shadow Assassin Khem Val. Cela was Hord's petty and cowardly apprentice and upon further research, turned out to be the one who gave the Dark Lord a dishonourable death by stabbing him in the back.

"To think someone that lowly killed Hord and took your armour." The Sith Inquisitor spoke with venom on his tongue and disgust in his voice at Cela's achievement.

_"He hid on Medea during his final days, fearing the wrath of Hord's devoted followers."_ Kallig's spirit was amused greatly by Hord's end, seeing it as fitting for a betrayer.

"You talk about this "Medea" but what exactly is that place?" The Sith Inquisitor questioned his ancestor's ghost about the location, having never seen a planet by that name in any of the Empire's records.

_"It is a world outside the fringes of the Galaxy, beyond even the Unknown Regions, by now, Sith would be considered legends and folklore there."_ Kallig's spirit recalled his fondest memories of his time on Medea, but his mind wandered to Hord's final ritual. _"It is touched deeply by the force and can only be reached by a ritual."_

The Sith Inquisitor was wary of his ancestor's words. More than anyone, he knew the potential of the arcane rituals of the ancient Sith Lords, but finding an entire world through a black rite was an entirely different story and he had trouble believing the spectre's wild claim.

"It took the Emperor himself with all his resources twenty years to locate Dromund Kaas. " The Sith Inquisitor spoke warily as he referenced the story of the Empire's odyssey to the unknown regions. "What makes you think I'll find Medea alone?"

_"You have gathered all of Hord's relics and my blood courses through your veins."_ Kallig's spirit assured his descendant of his knowledge and abilities. _"And you have a bond with that world that I cannot shed light on just yet."_ The spectre uttered the last line in a cryptic tone. "Go to the tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban to open the gate."

The Sith Inquisitor didn't bother asking why so many of Tulak Hord's relics and his Dashade Assassin ended up in Naga Sadow's tomb, especially since the two Dark Lords lived in different eras.

* * *

><p>The Sith Inquisitor travelled to Korriban and his Fury class starship landed on the docking bay of the Sith Academy. He had nothing but painful memories of the dark place of learning, from the classist Overseers sending him on suicide missions to the pure hatred and disdain he received for being a slave, the descendant of Kallig couldn't help but feel vindicated as he returned as a very accomplished apprentice.<p>

The people that ridiculed and bullied him for his status were reduced to grovelling sycophants in light of his reputation as Darth Zash's star apprentice and the rumours that it was he that killed Darth Skotia.

But the Sith Inqusitor did not return to gloat; he was intent on opening the gate to Medea and claiming his ancestor's armour.

After a few hours of rest, he headed out to the Valley of the Dark Lords, taking only his trusted Dashade Shadow Assassin, Khem Val with him. Darkness fell over the graveyards of Korriban at the dead of night. The only illumination provided by the moon and stars as well as the distant outposts that littered the desert.

Khem Val was once Tulak Hord's friend and loyal servant, who fought many battles and defeated many Jedi with his master. But for reasons unknown, he was sealed in stasis for millennia. When he finally woke up centuries later, he was defeated by the Sith Inquisitor and forced to serve him.

Khem was a towering figure, muscular with pale green skin, gaping jaws and razor sharp teeth; he was monstrous in appearance as well as his insatiable hunger. The ancient warrior carried with him a large vibrosword and several other supplies.

The cold, dry air on Korriban parched the Sith Inquisitor's throat and his vestments did little to ward off the bitter climate, but he quickly shook off the feeling of discomfort as he thought of his objective.

The Sith Inquisitor ignited the bloodshine red blade of his ancestor's lightsaber to light the path to Naga Sadow's tomb as Khem followed him.

The pair entered the dark mausoleum, they were both reminded of the Sith Inquisitor's final trial and their first meeting, but the tomb took on a more frightening mood this late at night. Though hostile, the rival acolytes provided a sense of company. Alone in the dark, the two travellers found the emptiness far more unnerving than the constant threat of danger.

The Inquisitor and Khem were careful in their steps, both wanting to avoid an ignoble death caused by the traps that littered the tomb.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the two reached the deepest cavern within the tomb, but what they found was a place that defied all logic. Time and Space seemed to be distorted and beyond the door were several red pyramid holocrons floating on platforms suspended in what looked like the void of space, complete with stars and unidentified planets.<p>

Strangely, the pair could breathe properly in the void and with every step the Sith Inquisitor and Khem took, a platform of purple light appeared under their feet, effectively preventing the abyss from swallowing them.

Walking on the ethereal light for a few minutes, the Sith Inquisitor and Khem arrived at the central platform where what looked like a large door adorned with the unmistakable visage of Tulak Hord's helmet.

The Sith Inquisitor was silent the whole time, first because of his hatred of the echoes in an empty tomb and second because of his sheer awe at the distortion he was still in. But that silence would be broken soon by the appearance of his ghostly ancestor.

_"Flesh of my Flesh, it time for you to perform the ritual."_ Kallig's spirit gestured towards several altars located at the front of the gate, each corresponding to each of the relic's the Sith Inquisitor possessed.

The Sith Inquisitor complied with his ancestor's commands as he and Khem placed each artefact on its respective altar. When the deed was done, the relics resonated with the gate as bolts of red lightning shot from the altar and struck the gate.

The eyes of Hord's visage glowed ominously and a line of crimson light split the gate in two, showing the Sith Inquisitor a strange portal that undoubtedly led to Medea.

Without fear, the Sith Inquisitor and Khem stepped into the misty crimson maelstrom and after what felt like hours of weightless floating and confusion, they saw a light.

* * *

><p>The light at the end of the portal led to a primitive altar on a cliff that overlooked two contrasting environments. The first was a lush forest teeming with life, but the second was a noxious swamp littered with bones and empty armour.<p>

The Sith Inquisitor was no stranger to both kinds of environments, the forests of Dromund Kaas and the toxic wastes of Balmorra familiarized him with the terrain, but he never thought they could survive so close to one another.

"I suppose this is mild compared to the room and portal we were just at." The Sith Inquisitor remarked dryly as he shrugged off the bizarre sight behind him.

"This swamp wasn't here when the Great Tulak Hord first visited these lands." Khem spoke in the Dashade tongue as he noted the difference from his last visit.

"Swamps don't scare me anyway." The Sith Inquisitor dismissed thoughts of the perilous terrain as he remembered the serum that was injected into him on Balmorra. "At least I don't have to worry about Colicoids."

Khem was unfazed by the Sith Inquisitor's attempt at humour and he stood still and quiet. It has been over a thousand years since he was last on Medea and he was curious about just how much had changed and the extent of Hord's influence.

The Sith Inquisitor felt the unmistakable pull of the Dark Side coming from the swamp and he knew a powerful presence lurked there. But it was unlike tombs of Korriban or the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas. The Force was unstable there and its power fluctuated constantly.

"Khem, set camp on the edge of the forest," The Sith Inquisitor commanded the Dashade to make preparations for an extended stay. "And while you're at it, see if you can find anything tasty in the forest, this whole ordeal left me famished. I'll investigate the swamp; so far it's our only lead on Cela's tomb."

"It will be done, Little Sith." Khem bowed to the Sith Inquisitor before departing to carry out his orders.

* * *

><p>The Sith Inquisitor began his trek down the mountain and to the swamp. It was difficult navigating the thick forested area, but he used the force to guide him to the closest Dark Side Nexus.<p>

But the trek was still tiring, he knew that Khem would reach the edge of the forest soon, since his powerful body did not tire easily and walking for hours was no problem for the Dashade.

It took eight hours all in all, not counting the short breaks the Sith Inquisitor took both to rest and to eat. The Force provided him with energy, but his body still had its limits.

Finally reaching the swamp, the Sith Inquisitor immediately retracted the dismissive statements he made earlier. The bubbling green liquid was more potent than the toxic wastes and the murky waters he had experienced and the Dark Side's intensity was present even in the air itself.

His eyes watered under his ancestral mask from the strong smell of death and decay and the humidity made him extremely uncomfortable, the serum protected his immune system, but even that didn't ward off the heat and stench. His footsteps became heavy as he traversed through the mud, bones and decayed plant matter until he saw a lone house built on a plot of land.

"_Who could live in a place like this?" _Not even an hour passed and the Sith Inquisitor was already feeling nauseous, so he couldn't imagine anyone spending years in the swamp.

The Sith Inquisitor shook off his discomfort as he approached the dwelling and when he was close enough, the door of the house opened with a creaking noise.

Behind the door was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that was tied at the bottom, piercing green eyes and runic tattoos on her upper arms. She wore on her a revealing two piece outfit and a large pointed hat with an eye on the centre, each article of clothing black with a gold and wine-red trim.

"I never get any visitors that make it this far." The strange woman gave the Sith Inquisitor a toothy grin as she eyed him intently.

"And for good reason..." The Sith Inquisitor commented dryly on the terrain as he acknowledged the stranger's presence. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kallig." He gave his ancestral name.

"And you can call me the Great Witch Metallia!" The strange woman introduced herself proudly and arrogantly to the younger Kallig. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for information regarding a tomb, perhaps you have some ancient texts I could read?" The younger Kallig hoped that Metallia could provide him with a further lead on Cela's final resting place.

"What makes you think I have to help _you_?" Metallia asked indignantly. Like the witches of legend, she seemed cruel and selfish, much like a Sith.

The younger Kallig sensed the Force in Metallia and its potency in her rivalled his own. He then thought back to his conversation with his ancestor's spirit and he had an idea. The Sith Inquisitor took his lightsaber out of his belt and ignited its red blade with a fierce hum and he summoned a powerful lighting storm that scorched the area around them.

"I am Sith and I've come to claim my inheritance!" The younger Kallig spoke in a commanding tone, hoping that his display of power would convince Metallia to cooperate. "Help me, and I will share my knowledge with you."

Metallia was awe-struck by what she had just witnessed, the prophesised lord who wielded the blade of bloody flame and commanded storms of lightning, was now standing before her and only now did she recognise the mask he wore from the ancient texts, but she was more interested in the younger Kallig than intimidated.

"Show me your face and we'll talk." Metallia was growing more interested by the moment and her excitement was seen clear as day.

"Not in this dreary place." The younger Kallig did not want to expose his face to the thick swamp air.

* * *

><p>Metallia led the younger Kallig into her home and as promised, he pulled back his hood and removed his ancestral mask. When the Sith Inquisitor revealed his true visage, the Swamp witch was taken aback by his appearance. He was not a terrifying skeletal figure like his robes and mask implied, but he was someone that she had found rather attractive.<p>

"Don't stare, you'll make me bashful." The younger Kallig's lips curved into a sly smirk as he cracked a joke about Metallia's bewilderment.

The younger Kallig's voice shook Metallia from her trance as she regained her composure. In all of her years living in the swamp, she had never seen a member of the opposite sex that wasn't a corpse or a magical being, so this kind of interaction was a first for her.

Before Metallia could speak, a large metallic golem with candle-like horns and red eyes dressed in a tattered butler's attire with a purple scarf entered the room and to his surprise, he saw the younger Kallig.

"Ah, Master Lia finally has some new company." The golem approached the younger Kallig and bowed to him politely. "My name is Arlecchino, I'm her slave- err… butler."

"And I'm Kallig." The Sith Inquisitor returned the respectful gesture in the form of a nod.

"Go find something to do!" Metallia snapped at her Arlecchino for interrupting her session with the younger Kallig. "Can't I get some privacy around here?"

"Right away, Master Lia," Arlecchino bowed once more before turning his attention to the Sith Inquisitor. "Take good care of her, Master Kallig, she can be quite difficult- err… pleasant." The golem corrected his statement at the last minute.

"Lia?" The younger Kallig smiled at Metallia, thinking that such an innocent, cute sounding name contrasted with her mean-spirited persona. "Seriously?"

"It's Metallia dammit!" The Swamp Witch angrily corrected the younger Kallig as a blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks.

"Well, enough flirting, I have a tomb to find." The younger Kallig got one more joke in before moving onto his true objective. "Now, where's your library?"

Metallia looked away as she led the younger Kallig into her library, his attempts at teasing her clearly working since her blush was still present, though she tried to hide it under her hat.

The library was old and dusty and the shelves were bent by the sheer weight of their contents, but every single book looked worn with use, a testament to Metallia's diligent studies in the art of magic

One particular item interested the younger Kallig greatly, a red pyramid holocron that occupied one of the many shelves. The Sith Inquisitor picked up the relic curiously before examining it.

"Good luck with that paperweight." Metallia scoffed at the holocron as she showed her clear frustration at the relic. "It's not gonna work, and I tried everything."

"Then prepare to me amazed." The younger Kallig held the holocron with both hands and his body started to emanate a dark red aura as he meditated on the artefact.

The seething red aura resonated with the holocron and as the younger Kallig set it down, the holographic image of Tulak Hord himself appeared. The image was that of a man with a striking mask and armoured robes, though his face was hidden, he had a chilling stare.

"I am the gatekeeper of this holocron and the guardian of its secrets." The image of Hord spoke to the younger Kallig. "You have been deemed worthy of my knowledge and I will impart it to you."

Metallia stared at the image of Hord, never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd see one of the Dark Gods with her own eyes, let alone hear his voice.

"I am looking for your fortress, Lord Hord." The younger Kallig spoke to the gatekeeper, ignoring Metallia completely.

"You will find the fortress hidden deep under Walpurgis City. I do not know how much has changed in those thousand years, but I trust that it is still there." The gatekeeper shared the location of the stronghold with the Sith Inquisitor. "Go now, Heir of Kallig. Do what you must."

"I don't suppose you know how to get to this "Walpurgis" City?" The younger Kallig deactivated the holocron before turning his attention to Metallia.

"I'm a Great Witch… yet they still haven't invited me there!" Metallia seethed at the very mention of Walpurgis, now reminded that she wasn't truly acknowledged.

The younger Kallig let out a disappointed sigh before shaking his head. He had initially thought that Metallia could lead him to Walpurgis, but he was wrong.

"I am most grateful." The younger Kallig thanked Metallia politely despite her proving not to be a solid lead.

The younger Kallig excused himself only to find Metallia tugging on his robes. The Swamp Witch had a look on her face that conveyed both embarrassment and affection as she stared at the Sith Inquisitor.

"You said you'd teach me..." Metallia held on to the younger Kallig's robes as she muttered under her breath.

"I suppose I can make some time." The younger Kallig spoke in his regular snarky demeanour, but he was a rare Sith that kept his word. "I did say I would after all…"

* * *

><p>Metallia and the younger Kallig spent hours in the library, and the Sith Inquisitor told her stories of his adventures and conquests on other planets and his quest for Hord's artefacts. The Swamp Witch felt her world growing, since she now knew there were people and places even beyond the stars. He had also taught her how to activate Hord's holocron, even getting the gatekeeper to answer to her.<p>

"So, I've told you my story, let's hear yours." The younger Kallig was now interested in witches in general and Metallia was the closest one. "What does a witch do?"

"We witches pride ourselves in being lying, scheming and cruel." Metallia described her kind proudly to the younger Kallig, hoping to impress him. "And we're also very powerful."

"Oh you'd fit right in with the Sith…" The younger Kallig sighed inwardly as he found Metallia's attitude all too familiar within the Empire. "And your name screams Darth title."

Unable to pick up the sarcasm in the younger Kallig's tone, Metallia's face lit up with joy. To her, the Sith Inquisitor had just told her she had the potential to become just like the Dark Gods of legend, more than that, the object of her affection had just praised her.

The younger Kallig then stood up and brushed the dust off his robes as he prepared to take his leave. It was getting late, and Khem must've wondered where he was by now.

"This was most entertaining, but I must leave now." The younger Kallig put his ancestral mask back on as he walked towards the door.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Metallia asked with an uncharacteristic shyness to her voice.

"I suppose I'll look into the possibility." The younger Kallig gave Metallia a coy response. "Goodbye."

After the younger Kallig had left, Metallia leaned against the door with a blush on her face. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were heating up. Charming, knowledgeable and accommodating, the Sith Inquisitor left quite an impression on her. For a lonely girl who's never met anyone outside the swamp, meeting him was a life changing experience and for the very first time, the Swamp Witch fell in love.

* * *

><p>The younger Kallig made his trek through the swamp once more. It was still an ordeal, but he had a better grasp on the location, having memorised several landmarks. When the Sith Inquisitor made it to the campsite he saw Khem in front of a bonfire, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he noticed a woman tied to a nearby tree.<p>

She had long, pale brown hair and matching eyes and judging from her attire, which consisted brownish green robes with a centipede pattern on the sleeve, a brown shawl, a large pointed hat and a pair of large glasses, she was most likely a witch.

The younger Kallig then realized that Khem had taken his command to find food in the forest almost too literally and the Sith Inquisitor could only sigh.

"I do not have your taste for Force Users." If it weren't for his ancestral mask, the younger Kallig would've pinched his nose bridge in frustration, but part of him was thankful, for this witch, unlike Metallia, might know a way to reach Walpurgis.

Khem replied with a simple grumble, feeling his efforts to catch the witch had been a waste.

The witch trembled as she sensed the strong 'magic' that emanated from the younger Kallig, combined with his menacing black robes and mask, the Sith Inquisitor looked like Death itself.

As the younger Kallig approached the witch with a knife pulled from his belt, she closed her eyes in terror as tears escaped them. Many horrifying fantasies filled her head, did the Sith Inquisitor plan to eat her soul and give her corpse to his monster, Khem? Or did he have something more humiliating in mind?

But the witch's thoughts were interrupted as the younger Kallig cut the ropes loose and released the woman. She let out a gasp and stared at the Sith Inquisitor, not knowing what to make of her situation.

"My apologies…" The younger Kallig took off his mask to reveal his features once more and the witch shared Metallia's reaction to seeing a handsome young man instead of a deathly monster. "My servant can be a bit much."

The younger Kallig's voice and tone calmed the witch down as she stared into his ghostly white eyes and took note of his generally ethereal appearance.

"My name is Kallig, and I mean you no harm." The Sith Inquisitor extended a hand as a sign of peace, if he wanted information out of the witch; he needed to act with diplomacy in mind.

"A-And I'm Scum Witch Belda." The witch timidly introduced herself to the Sith Inquisitor, though she knew he held no sinister intentions, his presence was still very intimidating.

Just like he did with Metallia, the younger Kallig stepped back a safe distance from Belda and he ignited the bloodshine blade of his lightsaber, hoping to gain the allegiance of the Scum Witch.

Belda's reaction was much more pronounced than Metallia's. The Scum Witch stepped back as she was reduced to a stuttering mess. Alone, the ancestral mask and name were suspicious, combined with the lightsaber; the Sith Inquisitor invoked the visage of the ancient Lord Kallig, the Architect of Magic.

* * *

><p>The younger Kallig was now closer to finding Ortan Cela's tomb, but now he was faced with a dilemma, does he follow the quickest lead he has by traveling with Belda, or does he visit the lonely Metallia?<p>

Belda had her own plans for the younger Kallig, her innocent and clumsy demeanour hiding manipulative intent; she intended to keep the prophesised heir all to herself and away from her rival witches.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: My very first Star Wars crossover fiction is done. I've been working on this concept for a year now and I just figured that the Sith InquisitorLord Kallig II would make the perfect fit in the Witch and the Hundred Knight world, especially if he's played as a Sith Sorcerer advanced class.

I chose a light-sided Sith Inquisitor because I felt that there was more dimension to that character. Given your conversations with Darth Marr and Ashara Zavros all take a deeper, more philosophical tone if light-sided. And Darth Imperius just sounds cooler.

Now, designing the Inquisitor was the hardest part of writing this story. I wanted to design a character that looks like he could bind ghosts and rouse emotion in them, so why not make him look a little ghostly with white hair and eyes. I decided on a youthful human appearance because I wanted to make the best of Kallig's manipulative nature and no doubt he'd use his physical appearance to woo any witch he sees as useful. As for equipment, he's wearing the Rumination set with a black dye, Kallig's Countenance and Kallig's Scorching Lightsaber with a red crystal. Despite similarities, he's not an Arkanian.

There will be a time skip after the prologue ends and we'll see Kallig as Darth Imperius, by then he'll be wearing either the Revanite Pursuer or Tulak Hord armor set and he'll wield either a Volatile Conqueror's Lightsaber with a Blood Red colour crystal or a Ziost Guardian Lighsaber with a White Black colour crystal, depending on what you guys prefer in the reviews. The cover art will change if the Tulak Hord set is approved.

Like in my other story, The Witch and the White Wolf, Metallia's affections for Kallig are born from a lack of interaction in her childhood as well as a bond formed between the two. Kallig being a former slave and Metallia being trapped in the swamp, they both know what a lack of freedom is like. Their relationship will be developed next chapter.

Belda's interest in Kallig borders on yandere obsession and religious fervour, think a female Angelo Sauper mixed in with Yuno Gasai. She's deeply infatuated with the Sith Inquisitor and she despises Metallia for their closeness. But Belda's no chump; she'll eventually get a power upgrade, courtesy of Darth Nox.

The backstory of Tulak Hord and Aloysius Kallig will connect Darth Imperius to Medea and shed light on how the Force became magic in that world and why they are capable of complex variations of Sith Alchemy. The Hundred Knight/Niike and Tulak Hord's connection should be obvious to those who played through Shadow of Revan. Great Witch Uruka/The Old Hag is also connected to Darth Imperius in a way.

The time skip after prologue part two ends is set after Shadow of Revan and the secondary protagonist, the Hero of Tython will accompany Darth Imperius to Medea. Since they now have a mutual goal to stop the Emperor from devouring all life in the galaxy. New Force Ghosts will be bound by the Inquisitor, Darth Thanaton, Aloysius Kallig, Exar Kun, Naga Sadow, Marka Ragnos and Tulak Hord. The banter between Hord and Kallig regarding Medea will provide some exposition.

Given the Witch and the Hundred Knight's dealings with the Multiverse theme, we could be seeing Darth Nox running around and causing chaos. As the main antagonist, Darth Nox is a Sith Assassin who wears the Ghostly Magus armour set and wields a black-white saberstaff.

If you're wondering what the Emperor's Wrath is doing while Darth Imperius and the Hero of Tython are on Medea. He's starring in his own Battle Princess of Arcadias spinoff in the Schwert Kingdom somewhere else on the planet and let's just say a Sith Lord of his calibre is not very pleased with being Princess Plume's primary love interest and bodyguard and all the different colours make his eyes and head hurt. Really a Sith out of water.

Revan himself is getting many stories about him and the one that connects to this one is either a Disgaea 2 or 4 crossover, depending on your votes in the poll. Most of the Revan stories have him given a younger body after death. The Disgaea 4 story is especially planned to give Revan a tragic love-lost backstory.

So check out the poll and enjoy the story, the poll winner will become my immediate next Star Wars project.


End file.
